Confederación de Sistemas Independientes/Leyendas
|idioma=Básico Galáctico Estándar |divisa=*Crédito Galáctico Estándar *Crédito de la CSI |fiesta= |religion=*Orden de los Lores Sith *Acólitos Oscuros |himno= |form=*República Galáctica *Federación de Comercio *Clan Bancario InterGaláctico *Tecno Unión *Gremio de Comercio *Alianza Corporativa *Otros |estab=24 ABYThe New Essential Chronology |frag=19 ABY |reor=*2 ABY ''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) |dis=*19 ABY *c. 11 ABY *3 ABY |rest= |era= |afiliacion= }} La Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, también conocida como la Confederación, la CSI, la Confederación Separatista, la Alianza Separatista, el Estado Separatista, el Nuevo Orden, los Pro-secesionistas; o coloquialmente como los Separatistas o Seps; fue el gobierno y el movimiento separatista dirigido por Darth Sidious y su aprendiz, el Conde Dooku. Estaba formado por varios gobiernos planetarios y sectoriales, así como por algunas mega corporaciones, que declararon sus intenciones de abandonar la República Galáctica, negándose a cumplir con sus excesivos impuestos, debido a la corrupción en el Senado, durante la Crisis Separatista. Finalmente, las tensiones entre ellos y la República se convirtieron en una guerra después de que Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Padmé Amidala fueron sentenciados a muerte en Geonosis y un grupo de Jedi dirigido por Mace Windu intentara rescatarlos. Después de que la República revelara su ejército de clones en Geonosis, los Separatistas se vieron obligados a retirarse, comenzando una gran guerra que duraría tres años y destrozaría la galaxia. La CSI puso miedo en los corazones de innumerables ciudadanos de la República, en gran parte debido al General Grievous, Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Droide. La Confederación ganó muchas batallas en la guerra, pero se disolvió cuando los líderes del Consejo Separatista fueron asesinados en Mustafar, lo que permitió a Palpatine reformar la República en el Imperio Galáctico. Historia El surgimiento del Movimiento Separatista En las décadas previas a las Guerras Clon, la República fue vista por muchos como un gobierno fallido, plagado de corrupción y burocracia sin sentido que ahogaba las voces de muchos constituyentes representados en el Senado Galáctico. La secesión creció durante el período posterior a la Invasión de Naboo, y los gremios comerciales y las corporaciones comerciales se desilusionaron con la República después de que se aprobara la ley para imponer impuestos en todas las rutas comerciales a los sistemas estelares periféricos. En esta situación crítica entró el Conde Dooku, un antiguo Maestro Jedi que se había desilusionado con la República y con la Orden Jedi que le servía. Esta figura carismática despertó sentimientos anti-República en muchos mundos, allanando el camino para una rebelión contra el gobierno. Se formó una afiliación laxa de separatistas, con Dooku a la cabeza, presionando para que un nuevo gobierno tomara el lugar de la estancada República. Finalmente, este movimiento Separatista se estableció como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, un organismo formalmente opuesto a la República Galáctica. Los miembros de la CSI incluyeron a la Alianza Corporativa, la Federación de Comercio, el Gremio de Comercio, el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico y la Tecno Unión. Aunque la República reconoció que muchos de sus mundos miembros estaban en rebelión, se negó a reconocer formalmente la existencia de la CSI como su gobierno común, considerando que hacerlo lo legitimaría.El Laberinto del Mal Desconocido para la República, Dooku también era Darth Tyranus, aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious, que tenía vínculos previos con la Federación de Comercio y ordenó la Invasión de Naboo. Bajo la apariencia del Canciller Supremo Palpatine de la República, Sidious había utilizado a Tyranus como el líder público de la CSI en el complot de los Sith para destruir a la Orden Jedi y transformar la galaxia.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Guerras Clon thumb|left|250px|[[Dooku/Leyendas|Dooku se alió con la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren.]] La Confederación reunió una fuerza armada para su causa, que eventualmente se utilizará para derrocar a la República y tomar el planeta capital Coruscant. La Federación de Comercio, ordenada por la República para reducir su ejército de droides después del incidente de Naboo, expandió sus fuerzas en secreto, agregando sus droides de batalla al arsenal Separatista que crecía constantemente con la participación de otras facciones, como la Tecno Unión. Las fundiciones en Geonosis, Hypori y otros lugares creaban innumerables miles de millones de droides de batalla listos para luchar por la causa Separatista, mientras Dooku continuaba reclutando más sistemas estelares para su causa. Sin embargo, la CSI pronto perdería la ventaja de la sorpresa cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi, después de rastrear al cazarrecompensas Jango Fett desde Kamino a Geonosis, logró enviar un mensaje a Anakin Skywalker y al Consejo Jedi, revelando la presencia Confederada en Geonosis. A la mitad del mensaje, Obi-Wan fue atacado por un droideka, lo que provocó que Anakin y Padmé fueran a rescatarlo y al llegar a Geonosis, ambos fueron capturados en una de las masivas fundiciones de droides Geonosianas, siendo sentenciados a muerte en una arena de combate junto a Obi-Wan. Sin embargo, mientras se llevaba a cabo la ejecución, Mace Windu y un gran número de Jedi llegaron para rescatarlos de los Separatistas, y después de una escaramuza contra los droides de batalla en la arena de combate, la gran cantidad de fuerzas Separatistas resultó abrumadora, matando a un gran número de Jedi, y en poco tiempo solo quedaba aproximadamente una docena de Jedi. Afortunadamente para los Jedi restantes, el Maestro Yoda pronto llegó con una gran fuerza militar de cañoneras LAAT/i, rescató a los Jedi y se involucró en lo que se conocería como la Primera Batalla de Geonosis contra los nativos geonosianos y sus fuerzas de droides de batalla. Las fuerzas de la República atacaron todo Geonosis y comenzaron oficialmente las Guerras Clon. La CSI fue derrotada en Geonosis, pero finalmente fue intrascendente. Durante los próximos tres años, la República y la CSI se verían envueltos en una guerra brutal, y muchos morirán en ambos lados. Sin el conocimiento de todos, la guerra era simplemente parte de un plan de Darth Sidious para lograr su objetivo final: la dominación de la galaxia por parte de los Sith.[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novela]] thumb|200px|El cazarrecompensas gen'Dai Durge luchó en nombre de la CSI. Durante la primera mitad de la guerra, la Confederación se encontraba en una buena posición, capturando muchos planetas, a pesar de las pérdidas en Muunilinst y Dac. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron y comenzó a sufrir una serie de derrotas, lo que llevó a los Asedios del Borde Exterior. La Confederación fue responsable de algunas atrocidades durante la guerra, particularmente por parte del General Grievous. A lo largo de la guerra, la Confederación intentó obtener la ventaja usando superarmas, como la Segadora Oscura y los cañones de pulso de iones del Malevolencia.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego) Durante la guerra, hubo muchos héroes del lado de la Confederación, incluidos Sev'rance Tann,Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Durge y Asajj Ventress,Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon y el General Grievous, muchos de los cuales fueron impulsados por el odio a la República o a los Jedi. Alrededor del punto medio de la guerra, Grievous inició la Operación Lanza de Durge, una campaña que penetro en el Borde Interior, lo que condujo a una serie de victorias Confederadas, incluida la conquista de Duro.CIS Shadowfeed (Insider) En este punto, muchos estaban seguros de que la victoria de la CSI era inevitable. Sin embargo, pronto la República comenzó a ir a la ofensiva, ganando batallas en Bomis Koori IV, Boz Pity y otros. Con la muerte y pérdida de los héroes Confederados Durge y Asajj Ventress, la Confederación comenzó a perder la ventaja. La República comenzó a sitiar a lo que Palpatine llamó una Tríada del Mal: Felucia, Mygeeto y Saleucami, y el Consejo Separatista se vio obligado a seguir trasladándose. Sin embargo, a la Confederación todavía le quedaba mucha lucha, ya que comenzó a lanzar ataques contra Kashyyyk y otros mundos. Esto culminó cuando Grievous dirigió un asalto masivo contra Coruscant para "capturar" al Canciller Supremo. Sin embargo, Palpatine fue rescatado y, a pesar de muchas pérdidas, la República infligió más daño a los Separatistas e incluso mató al Conde Dooku en el proceso. La Caída de la Confederación thumb|left|250px|El [[Consejo Separatista/Leyendas|Consejo Separatista en Utapau en el 19 ABY, después de la muerte de Dooku.]] La Confederación de Sistemas Independientes fue finalmente derrotada, aunque esto no fue culpa suya. Sufriendo pérdidas, y victorias, desde el comienzo de la guerra, y a pesar del poder del General Grievous y sus números inmensamente superiores, las fuerzas droides a menudo fueron derrotadas por la República. Sin embargo, cuando Darth Sidious manipuló la guerra, influyendo en algunas de las derrotas de la CSI, así como en algunas de sus victorias, los Separatistas habían perdido antes de que incluso comenzaran a luchar: Sidious quería que la República ganara.Star Wars: República Al final de la guerra, el Conde Dooku fue asesinado por Anakin Skywalker a bordo del Mano Invisible, el General Grievous fue asesinado en Utapau por Obi-Wan Kenobi, el liderazgo de la CSI fue asesinado por Darth Vader, el nuevo aprendiz de Sidious en Mustafar, y los gremios comerciales se desvanecieron silenciosamente en el olvido.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] El legado de la Confederación vivió en la forma del proyecto Estrella de la Muerte, que se convirtió en la supuesta arma del Imperio, así como en los droides de batalla Imperiales. Secuelas Las corporaciones que formaban la Confederación fueron Imperializadas y asimiladas en la máquina de guerra Imperial, y la mayoría de los mundos Separatistas fueron absorbidos por el Imperio, con muchas razas prominentes de la Confederación siendo esclavizadas, mientras que otros, como los Trandoshanos, se aliaron con los Imperio. La mayoría de los ejércitos de droides fueron desactivados, no proporcionando oposición a los soldados de asalto Imperiales. El proyecto Estrella de la Muerte, originalmente de la CSI, fue absorbido por el Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, los recordatorios y las reliquias de la Confederación continuaron sobreviviendo a las edades. En la luna de Jaguada, un pequeño ejército de droides fue reactivado accidentalmente por un Jedi fugitivo. Las viejas partes de droides fueron utilizadas por las fuerzas wookiee durante una batalla contra las fuerzas Imperiales. En esa misma batalla, una vieja nave de guerra de la CSI se utilizó para que los Jedi pudieran escapar.Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro Un contingente de droides de batalla B1 continuó funcionando en Geonosis, aunque fueron derrotados por un escuadrón de soldados de asalto que se estrelló en el planeta, junto con Wedge Antilles.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike El Consorcio Zann utilizó una antigua fábrica de droides en Hypori para construir Droidekas Mark II para sus fuerzas.Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción Incluso después del declive del Imperio, algunos contrabandistas utilizaron droidekas regulares, así como razas como los vagaari.Survivor's Quest Reductos Separatistas thumb|200px|[[Asajj Ventress/Leyendas|Asajj Ventress, el General Grievous y Durge.]] Después de la muerte de los miembros del Consejo Separatista, algunos mundos leales Separatistas todavía se negaron a ser absorbidos por el nuevo Imperio Galáctico. Estos remanentes, algunos organizados y no organizados, continuarían luchando durante toda la era Imperial. El Imperio usaría estos remanentes como justificación para la expansión de la Armada Imperial. Muchos de ellos terminaron uniéndose a la Alianza Rebelde en su formación.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections Rebelión de Gizor Dellso En algún momento después de la guerra, Gizor Dellso, un fabricante de droides geonosiano que logró sobrevivir a la desaparición de los líderes de la Confederación al final de las Guerras Clon, inició un plan para revivir a la Confederación. Reactivo una fábrica de droides en Mustafar y construyo un pequeño ejército. Se estaba preparando para comenzar otra guerra, en un esfuerzo por aprovechar la reorganización del recién bautizado Imperio Galáctico. Comenzó activando una flota de droides alrededor de la órbita de Mustafar para defender su fábrica. Él elaboró planes prototipo para un prototipo de infantería Confederada, similar al superdroide de batalla B2, que tenía capas de armadura. Mientras sus soldados vigilaban la fábrica, una flota Imperial con la Legión 501 llegó a Mustafar. Una Plataforma de Misiles Pesados aterrizó en el hangar del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]], y varios droides de batalla emergieron y atacaron a los soldados de asalto que se encontraban adentro. Sin embargo, con el uso de detonadores térmicos, lanzacohetes y bombas de tiempo, los soldados destruyeron la nave droide. El Imperio luego se enfrentó y destruyó a la aún débil flota Separatista y se dirigió a la superficie del planeta. La Batalla de Mustafar estalló, pero debido al tiempo insuficiente para que Gizor Dellso desatara su nuevo ejército de droides, sus droides obsoletos pelearon una batalla perdida. Dellso y su séquito geonosiano murieron junto con sus esperanzas de una nueva guerra. Posteriormente, la fábrica fue destruida por un fuerte bombardeo orbital y los reductos Separatistas comenzaron a declinar rápidamente.Star Wars: Battlefront II Para el 2 ABY, los reductos remanentes se unieron a la Alianza Rebelde y le suministraron a la Flota de la Alianza muchas naves Separatistas, incluido un [[Carguero/destructor clase Providencia|carguero/destructor clase Providencia]] llamado Rebelde Uno.Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5 Gobierno y políticas thumb|left|300px|Liderazgo Separatista: General Grievous, Conde Dooku y Asajj Ventress. La Confederación tenía un solo Jefe de Estado, y debajo de él estaba el Consejo Separatista. El líder oficial de la Confederación era un antiguo Maestro Jedi llamado Conde Dooku, también conocido como Darth Tyranus, el segundo aprendiz conocido de Darth Sidious. Operando entre el Jefe de Estado y el Consejo Separatista estaba el Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Droide, aunque el General Grievous no tenía poder directo sobre el gobierno pero asumía el mando si el Jefe de Estado estaba incapacitado. Si tanto Dooku como Grievous están incapacitados, entonces Nute Gunray se haría cargo como Jefe de Estado, siendo el jefe del Consejo (miembro principal para financiar la guerra). Operando junto al consejo estaba el Parlamento Separatista que se ocupaba de las cuestiones diplomáticas y civiles. Sin embargo, el verdadero poder detrás de la Confederación era el Lord Sith Darth Sidious, aunque pocos sabían, como Tyranus y Grievous, que él tenía el control. El Consejo Separatista estaba formado por diez líderes. Cada líder tenía sus propios asistentes, asesores y delegados. El Consejo Separatista consistía en: *Nute Gunray—Virrey de la Federación de Comercio † **Rune Haako—Oficial de Resolución de la Federación de Comercio † ***Rute Gunnay—Ayudante de Nute Gunray † *Poggle el Menor—Archiduque de Geonosis † **Sun Fac—Teniente Jefe para Poggle el Menor † thumb|170px|[[Wat Tambor/Leyendas|Wat Tambor, Capataz skakoano de la Tecno Unión.]] *Wat Tambor—Capataz de la Tecno Unión, Ejecutivo de Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid,Senador de Skako y científico de la Techno Unión † **Diputados legales Skakoanos —Ayudantes y personal de Tambor † *San Hill—Presidente del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico † **Representante del Clan Bancario ***Lo Vapeet—Vicepresidente de Comunicaciones del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico *Shu Mai—Presidenta del Gremio de Comercio † **Cat Miin—Ayudante de Shu Mai † *Passel Argente—Senador de Kooriva y Magistrado de la Alianza Corporativa † **Denaria Kee—Representante de Asociación Planetaria de Kooriva † ***Tío de Passel Argente ****Oro Dassyne † *Po Nudo—Senador de Ando y Líder del Cartel de Híper-Comunicaciones † **Ayudante Aqualish † ***Nank Tun † *Tikkes—Senador de Dac y líder de la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren † **B'olba—Representante de Asociación Planetaria de Dac y más tarde de la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren † ***Tracton—Ayudante de Tikkes † *Rogwa Wodrata—Senador de Alliga y del sector Phelleem *La Más Alta Reina de Zygerria Miraj Scintel—Reina de Zygerria † **Atai Molec—Primer Ministro de Zygerria y Capitán de la Guardia de Miraj Scintel Estas personas representaban a ocho gobiernos galácticos independientes, que formaban la Confederación, incluida la Federación de Comercio, la Tecno Unión, el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, las Industrias Geonosianas, el Gremio de Comercio, la Alianza Corporativa, el Cartel de Híper-Comunicaciones y la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren. Ocho mundos (todos los planetas natales de las principales especies), fueron las capitales de los ocho gobiernos Separatistas, incluidos Neimoidia, Skako, Muunilinst, Geonosis, Castell, Kooriva, Ando y Dac. Aunque los gobiernos estaban afiliados entre sí en un gobierno galáctico contra la República Galáctica, cada uno había jugado su propio papel en la Crisis Separatista del 24 ABY al 22 ABY y en las posteriores Guerras Clon del 22 ABY al 19 ABY. Senadores republicanos que se unieron a la causa: *Toonbuck Toora—Senadora de Sy Myrth † **Ayudante Sy Myrthiano —Representante de Asociación Planetaria de Sy Myrth *Barón Rush Clovis—Senador de Scipio y del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico † **Nix Card—Representante de Asociación Planetaria del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico ***Mak Plain—Representante de Asociación Planetaria del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico *Príncipe Tal Merrik—Senador de Kalevala † *Lott Dod—Senador de Neimoidia y de la Federación de Comercio **Mik Regrap—Representante de Asociación Planetario de Neimoidia y de la Federación de Comercio y Barón del comercio *Beolars Bribbs—Presidente del Consejo Sullustano, CEO of Corporación SoroSuub y Senador de Sullust *Navi—Senador de Thustra **Moje—Representante de Asociación Planetario de Thustra *Vien'sai'Malloc—Senador del Espacio Devaron † *Corlissi Ludar—Senador de Sluis Van y del sector Sluis *Dodra F'ass—Senador de Clak'dor VII y del sector Mayagil *Rodd—Senador de Fondor y del sector Tapani *Esu Rotsino—Senadora de Abrion Major y del sector Abrion *Daggibus Scoritoles—Senador de Yag'Dhul *Tyreca Bremack—Senador de Agamar y del sector Lahara *Zurros—Senador de Falleen *Wuja Wojaine—Senador del sector Mortex *Onaconda Farr—Senador de Rodia (Aliado brevemente a la Confederación) **Lolo Purs—Ayudante de Farr y Representante de Asociación Planetario de Rodia (Brevemente) *Gume Saam—Senador de Tibrin (afiliado a la Confederación) **Waks Trode—Representante de Asociación Planetario de Tibrin *Havriso Looruya— Senador de Yir Tangee *Bufus Ritsomas — Senador de Till Chorios y del sector Meridia *Silvu Donte— Senador de Riflor *Mousul— Senador de Ansion *Senador no identificado † *Viento † *Bezz Drexx (Recibió sobornos de los Separatistas) *Ronet Coorr (Recibió sobornos de los Separatistas) *Los senadores del Parlamento Separatista incluyen: **Voe Atell **By Bluss **Mina Bonteri—Senadora de Onderon † **Lux Bonteri—Senador de Onderon después de la muerte de su madre (Brevemente) **Amita Fonti **Kerch Kushi **Bec Lawise † **Punn Rimbaud Otros miembros de poder incluyen a: *Karina la Grande—Reina geonosiana † *Alaric—Rey sephi de Thustra † *Ado Eemon—Gobernante de Caramm V *Candobar Inglet—Khedive del sector Sluis y de Sluis Van *Nossor Ri—Jefe de la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren **Riff Tamson—Señor de la guerra de Karkaris † **Merai —Almirante de Dac † *Belo Tusus—Gobernante de Orto *Pre Vizsla—Gobernador de Concordia, y líder de la Guardia de la Muerte. (Bevemente) *Jolluc—Maujasi Líder de los clanes Mauja † *Lorca Oviedo—Director de Ingeniería Oviedo † *Daragi Hoba—Primer Ministro de Ando *Rankwin Fopow—Primer Oligarca de la Oligarquía Cadinth *Once Ancianos del Pueblo—Consejo de Gobierno de Emberlene *Cinco Familias de Cestus Cibernética **Debbikin el Joven; investigación (hombre humano) † ***Debbikin el Viejo † **Lady Por'Ten; energía (mujer humana) † ***Lord Por'Ten † **Kefka; fabricación (humanoide masculino) **Llitishi; Ventas y comercialización (Wrooniano macho) † **Caiza Quill; minería (X'Ting macho) † *Hadocrassk—Orador Sobre Todos de Trandosha *El Morgukai *Unger Gout—Señor de la guerra de Khorm † *Rey Kikipi—Gobernante de Toong'l *Topas dosLa—Overliege de Ukio *Pilester Binalie—Dueño de Creaciones Spaarti † *Alto Stratus—Líder de los Nacionalistas Jabiimi † *Príncipe Yojan—Heredero del Trono de la familia real de Simocadia † *Tarin (Humano)—Jefe de la fábrica de Czerka que estaba creando la granada de gas nervioso FEX-M3 *Asamblea Gotal para la Separación *Gobierno Provisional Independiente de Rendili *Sanjay Rash—Rey de Onderon † *''Mand'alor'' Spar — Líder de los Protectores Mandalorianos Ramas del Gobierno: *Conde Dooku - Jefe de Estado - Jefe del Poder Ejecutivo *General Grievous Comandante de las Fuerzas Armadas - Vice Jefe de Estado *Nute Gunray - Jefe del Consejo Separatista - Jefe del Poder Legislativo *Poggle el Menor - Jefe del Poder Judicial Fuerzas Armadas thumb|left|200px|El General Grievous, [[Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Droide, en la superficie del recién conquistado Duro.]] Las fuerzas armadas de la CSI eran una mezcla de armas de guerra, superarmas, droides de batalla, fuerzas orgánicas y nativos en diferentes planetas bajo su control. La CSI estaba controlada principalmente por grandes conglomerados empresariales con representantes como el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray, el Presidente del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, San Hill, y el Capataz de la Tecno Unión, Wat Tambor. Estos individuos no eran guerreros ni generales, sino comerciantes, más interesados en el comercio que en la batalla, y por lo tanto estaban mal equipados para llevar a las tropas a la batalla. De todo el liderazgo político, solo el Conde Dooku, Poggle el Menor y Nute Gunray tenían alguna experiencia en la guerra, aunque algunos de los miembros del Consejo tenían habilidades de liderazgo, como Wat Tambor, quien fue reconocido como un estratega superior por muchos.Boba Fett: A New Threat Otros oficiales militares incluyeron al general Whorm Loathsom, el general Oro Dassyne, el general Lok Durd y el comandante Merai. Sentepeth Findos, más tarde el Virrey interino de la Federación de Comercio era un teniente. Los líderes de la CSI creían que sus números superiores y diseños de droides avanzados ganarían las Guerras Clon y de alguna manera tenían razón, con droidekas pudiendo usar armamento y escudos capaces de matar Jedi, y droides de batalla y superdroides de batalla capaces de abrumar a las fuerzas con números absolutos con los que los clones no podían lidiar. Sin embargo, la incompetencia de algunos droides, como los droides de batalla B1, hizo que la CSI perdiera muchas escaramuzas. Una de las mayores contribuciones fue dada por la Tecno Unión, que donó no solo sus nuevos superdroides de batalla B2, sino también numerosas fundiciones capaces de producir miles de droides más para la Confederación. Otras compañías que apoyaron a los Separatistas incluyeron a Diseños Colla, Industrias de Autómatas Phlac-Arphocc, Industrias Baktoid, Ingeniería Haor Chall, el Cuerpo de Ingenieros Voluntarios de Dac Libre, Sistemas Sienar de la República, la Asamblea Minorista y Ensamblajes Feethan Ottraw Scalable. thumb|250px|El [[Ejército Droide Separatista/Leyendas|Ejército Droide Separatista en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis.]] Otros aliados se apresuraron a ofrecer ayuda. La Confederación controlaba innumerables mundos en toda la galaxia y pudo reclutar a muchas de sus fuerzas locales para la causa. Los comandos Nimbus del líder Separatista jabiimi Alto Stratus, la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren, los Protectores Mandalorianos, y muchos más ayudaron a la CSI a luchar contra la República Galáctica. El Ejército Separatista también usó una serie de fuerzas orgánicas, desde los Comandos Gossam hasta los Fusileros Koorivar, trajeron nuevas tácticas al campo y fueron capaces de pensar de forma independiente y utilizar estrategias militares en tiempo real que podrían darles una ventaja sobre la IA de los droides, y muchos podrían rivalizar incluso con las capacidades de los soldados clon de la República. El General Grievous, Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Droide, cerró la brecha entre lo orgánico y lo automatizado. Siendo un cíborg con una mente táctica brillante y un poderoso cuerpo blindado, Grievous cambio la marea de la guerra a favor de la Confederación. Dirigió a sus tropas a una serie de victorias en toda la galaxia, incluida la conquista de Duro y la destrucción de Humbarine, los ataques a mundos Leales estratégicos, y encabezó un asalto hacia Coruscant capturando al líder de la República, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine, en el proceso. También se enfrentó a innumerables Caballeros Jedi, los cuales eran particularmente problemáticos para el ejército de droides, logrando acabar con muchos en un combate uno contra uno. Tenía el máximo poder sobre sus tropas, diciéndolas a su gusto. Una cosa que lo convirtió en una fuerza a tener en cuenta fue el uso de cuatro sables de luz, provenientes de una colección personal que había tomado de los Generales Jedi caídos que había vencido en combate. Con el uso de armas con tal habilidad, fue capaz de aplastar todo a su paso, lo que condujo a innumerables victorias para la CSI. Asajj Ventress y el cazarrecompensas Durge también fueron comandantes efectivos en el campo de batalla. El Ejército Separatista no estaba compuesto simplemente por tropas terrestres. También desplegó armas de guerra mucho más grandes durante las Guerras Clon. Los droides araña buscador OG-9 del Gremio de Comercio eran una vista común en las líneas frontales Confederadas, y los tanques droides NR-N99 Persuasor, los subcaza droide Manta y los AAT de la Federación proporcionaron una gran potencia de fuego en innumerables conflictos. A esto se agrega el uso de superarmas como el poderoso Protodeka, el enorme Tanque sísmico y la terrible Segadora Oscura. Sin embargo, las debilidades encontradas en estas máquinas a menudo fueron explotadas por la República. Astrografía El territorio de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes varió mucho en tamaño durante el curso de su corta historia. A partir del 22 ABY, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes contaba con varios miles de sistemas estelares, así como las diversas facciones comerciales con los planetas que controlaban, aliados bajo su estandarte. *Ryloth *Saleucami *Scipio *Serenno *Siskeen *Skako *Sluis Van *Sullust *Sy Myrth *Tarhassan *Teth *Thaere Privo *Thule *Thyferra *Tibrin *Togoria *Troxar *Uba IV *Ukio *Umbara *Utapau *Vandos *Viidaav *Vjun *Xagobah *Yag'Dhul *Zaadja *Zygerria }} Entre bastidores La Confederación de Sistemas Independientes apareció por primera vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]].. Al principio de la producción de El Ataque de los Clones, los diversos gremios de comercio debían emplear el mismo tipo de droides de batalla que usaba la Federación de Comercio, aunque con diferentes esquemas de colores para diferenciar la lealtad, pero luego se decidió que cada gremio tuviera sus propios droides completamente únicos, proporcionarían diversidad visual Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela juvenil)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela juvenil]] * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''RStar Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' * * * * * * * *''Traición en Cestus'' *''The Hive'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Crepúsculo Feroz'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * *''Republic Ace'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Yoda'' * * *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * * * * *''Lealtad'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome....'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' juego *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' película *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego * *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fuentes * * * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Gitano, Sastre, Soldado, Praji: Un cartel de genes'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Written Word'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * *''La Senda del Jedi'' * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' *''Forged in Battle'' *''Endless Vigil''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Gobiernos interplanetarios Categoría:Organizaciones esclavistas